


"I Think..."

by liltwinflow



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: Ryota simply shook his head with a small smirk, “No, we’re going to see that” he replied. Nodding his head at a different movie poster, a horror.  Ken could only let out what could be described as a nervous laugh.“Oh great, heh I should have guessed.”~Thank you @/ sempiternal-sakuras for the request of Ken & Ryo going on a date ~<3 I think I got a little carried away for it to be a drabble hehe.





	"I Think..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perennial_Mii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/gifts).



“Ah going out, Ryo-kun?” Asked Mamoru, taking note of the man’s change of attire from earlier.

“Mhm” Ryota replied, slipping his shoes on by the door. “There’s a new movie out that many people have been talking about, I’ve decided to go see what the hype was about.”

‘In other words, he’s going to criticise what could be better’ Mamoru thought to himself but smiled at the younger man regardless. “Have fun, you’re going alone?”

“Is that much of a surprise?” Ryota asked, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. Yet before Mamoru could answer, Kensuke was bouncing happily into the room wrapping an arm around Ryota’s shoulders.

“I’ll go with you!” He smiled, laughing shortly at the sigh that left his friend’s mouth.

Removing Kensuke’s arm from around his shoulder, Ryota turned to him with somewhat of a scowl. “I didn’t ask for company”

Kensuke simply smiled wider, “Come on Ryo~! It would be fun, it could be like a date!”

“On second thought I might just stay here” Ryota mumbled about to remove his shoes.

“Nonsense. Look I’m already dressed so let’s go, see you later Mamoru” Kensuke called, before taking Ryota’s hand and leading him out.

With a sigh, the shorter man accepted his fate his eyes locked on his hand currently in Kensuke’s grasp as they make their way through the building towards the exit. He can’t help the faint blush that taints his cheeks, but he soon shakes it away regaining himself.

“Aren’t you going to let go of my hand? Your hands are clammy”

“Excuses, Excuses” Ken laughed, swinging their hands a little. “They can’t be clammy”

The blush returned to Ryota’s face as he turned to look away, “Well I can’t be seen holding hands with you in public.” The taller man hummed as if to say ‘fair point’ before letting go of his hand and stretching his own above his head.

“It’s such a nice day. Where should we go after the movie?” Kensuke asked, looking over at his friend with his usual smile.

“Hmph. I didn’t invite you to come out with me anyway, what makes you think I want you to accompany me all day?” Ryota retorted, putting his hands in his pockets – the feeling of Kensuke’s hand still lingering.

“It’s a date remember? I’ll treat you the rest of the day” Kensuke replied in a sing song tone, nudging the shorter man who couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips.

Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.

~

“So what movie are we seeing?” Kensuke asked as they walked into the movie theatre, his green eyes wondering around each poster and person before landing back on Ryota upon not receiving a reply.

“Ryo…?” Ken let his eyes follow the man’s gaze, smiling a little when he catches sight of who and what Ryota was staring at. “Ah is that Dai-chan and Rikka-san?”

With a nod, Ryota continued his walk over to the ticket desk Kensuke following in tow. “ _Lying is better than Heartbreak_ , huh? Were you planning to watch that? I heard there’s a lot of hype around it. We could go say hi to them”

Ryota simply shook his head with a small smirk, “No, we’re going to see _that_ ” he replied. Nodding his head at a different movie poster, a horror.  Ken could only let out what could be described as a nervous laugh.

“Oh great, heh I should have guessed.”

Ryota’s smirk remained as he glanced at the man, before paying for the tickets and food. He’s better at handling horror and thriller movies than Kensuke is for sure, this should surely be interesting.

~

‘He’s cute when he’s scared’ thought the gray haired man to himself, letting out another quiet snicker as Ken jumped at a loud sound. His snicker turning into a suppressed laugh as Ken almost spilt his drink on himself.

“Hey, it’s not funny” The younger man whined quietly, placing his drink in the cup holder. “How don’t you jump at these things?”

Ryota hummed, returning his attention back to the film. “Horror and Thrillers are my favourite genre.”

“The movie is no good if you don’t get scared though” Kensuke commented, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. “You have to jump at least once.” Ryo hummed once more, sipping his own drink. ‘We’ll see’.

~

Kensuke’s ‘wish’ came true soon after. The tension in the film was building up: everyone was on the edge of their seats – minus Ryota who had been sitting comfortably. At any sound most the audience would flinch, Kensuke had somewhat of a strong grip on the arm rest. Then it happened. The biggest jump scare of the film.

And Ryota had spilled popcorn all over himself.

At first Kensuke didn’t notice due to his own fright, but soon laughed once he caught sight of his friend. Covered in popcorn with a startled look on his face.

“So, you _do_ get scared sometimes” Ken laughed, watching as Ryota proceeded to clean himself off – the darkness of the theatre thankfully hiding his blush.

“Shut it” He mumbled, placing the popcorn on the floor once he had cleaned up.

Kensuke smiled nudging him once more, “Want me to hold your hand in case another big scare happens?” Ryo scowled the hidden blush still present on his face.

“For your benefit or mine?”

“Yours of course” Ken replied, before lowering his voice to a quieter and sincerer tone. “You know…you should show your true sides more often”

Ryota glanced over at his friend with a look of confusion, “what do you think this is?”

“I think you come up with excuses for doing things you are actually interested in doing, I think you always have come backs sometimes to hide what you feel even though you recognise your faults. I think…”

He had realised all that? He really read between the lines of his actions and words, despite not showing it…?

The blush that painted his cheeks a darker pink could not be tamed, as Ryota looked down at their laps instead of Ken’s eyes. “Y-You think…?”

His heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Ken taking his hand yet again, the movie now long forgotten.

“I think you actually like me…more than friends but you hide behind your stubborn and teasing nature.” Kensuke finished, a small blush of his own dusting over his cheeks. “Of course, that’s just a thought, I’m not saying it’s true.”

‘He’s more attentive than he lets on.’ Ryo thought to himself, his heart now racing from his friend’s words rather than the movie.

“It is true” Ryo mumbled after a short while of silence, “B-But don’t you go flaunting it around”

Kensuke’s expression lit up in joy and relief, a wide smile spread across his face. “Can…Can I make one more assumption?” He asked, by now his cheeks matched the shade of Ryota’s as he shifted closer.

“What is it?” the said man murmured, his eyes finally meeting the teal green ones of Kensuke’s.

“I think…You want us to go on more dates, but with me…as your partner” Ken whispered, the embarrassed and nervous expression returning to his face.

Ryo turned away to hide his hot cheeks, hand still in the taller man’s. “…Fine”

“Fine?” Kensuke questioned, with a tilt of the head.

“Fine” Ryota repeated, turning to face him once more. “We can go on more dates” He started, smiling softly, “but with you as my boyfriend.”

 


End file.
